


Adornments

by captainfuckingflint (theflowercrownedking)



Series: The Reasons Why Capt. Flint is Muttering... [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Not literally, in which james is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowercrownedking/pseuds/captainfuckingflint
Summary: In which James McGraw takes another step in his journey to become Captain Flint.





	Adornments

Today, James McGraw is muttering because Miranda laughed at him when he grumbled about getting his ear pierced.

Examining the small gold stud in the mirror, he notices how the ear is still a little tender, and he almost feels a little off-centre with the new weight.

“I’m Captain fucking Flint,” he says to himself, tilting his head from side to side to see how the stud catches the light. “A deadly pirate, terror of the high seas.” A pause. “It is perfectly valid to have an aversion to needles, despite handling swords all day…”

He can hear Miranda shuffling about in the next room over, probably still amused at how he had yelped when the needle had pierced his ear. Apparently, having had her ears pierced when she was but a child allows her the privilege of laughing at his reaction to the new adornment. James doesn’t see what was so funny; the body isn’t supposed to be stabbed, of course he would have a reaction. And it wasn’t any of her concern what exact _pitch_ his reaction was…

Seemingly satisfied with the stud in his ear, James tugs on his leather jacket; another new addition to his wardrobe. Taking one last long look at the resulting ensemble reflected back at him, James nods.

“Very fearsome,” he mumbles, before striding out the door, ready to show the world what _Captain fucking Flint_ was really made of.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my ear pierced since doing this and can confirm; Flint is being a baby.


End file.
